1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer database systems. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for validating abstract rule inputs and outputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are well known systems for storing, searching, and retrieving information stored in a computer. The most prevalent type of database used today is the relational database, which stores data using a set of tables that may be reorganized and accessed in a number of different ways. Users access information in relational databases using a relational database management system (DBMS). Queries of a relational database may specify which data items should be retrieved, how to join various data items, and conditions (predicates) that must be satisfied for a particular data item to be included in a query result table.
The complexity of constructing a query statement, however, generally makes it difficult for average users to compose queries of a relational database. Because of this complexity, users often turn to database query applications to assist them in composing queries of a database. One technique for managing the complexity of a relational database, and the SQL query language, is to use a database abstraction model. Generally, a database abstraction model is constructed from logical fields that map to data stored in the underlying physical database. Data abstraction models may be used to implement abstract rules. Abstract rules specify predicates and actions, and are composed with reference to logical fields. Abstract rules may be executed in a rule engine in order to perform an analysis routine.